


Future Boy Zoltron

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was having fun pretending to be Mr. Smiley's future telling robot. Then Connie had to ask a question that he didn't expect he would have to answer any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Boy Zoltron

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an idea my husband had for the upcoming episode "Future Boy Zoltron". I said “Oh my god, you have to write it” and then he said “You write it!” so here it is! This was almost too sweet for me while I was writing it. Crossposted from tumblr!

He thought telling futures was easy enough. Give out lottery numbers, tell people vague things that could really work for anyone.

Then he saw Connie approach the machine.

He had almost called to her cheerily, but the blush on her face kept him from saying anything.

She put in a quarter and then looked up at the machine.

“Um … I can’t believe I’m doing this … Zoltron, can you tell me about my future - “ Steven held his breath. “- With Steven?”

He froze. The makeup had hidden the blush that he could feel spreading across his cheeks. He thought for a moment. What could he even say?

He was certain she knew how he felt about her, but they had never said anything and, even as Stevonnie, they hadn’t really talked about it.

But here was Connie, standing in front of him and asking what the future held for them.

He wished he’d had Garnet’s future vision right now.

“Zoltron? Maybe I broke the-”

“Analyzing data …” Steven blurted out in the robotic voice he had adopted for the character. “I see … You and m-Steven on the beach … Near a temple … There is a battle. You win. You win every battle together. Several years go by …”

He saw a smile stretch across Connie’s face. He wondered at this moment if maybe this was how he could tell her. He could never get the words out to her when he was with her.

But he was Zoltron now. Not Steven. He could tell her about the future he wanted.

“You and Steven … You live on the beach together for a while, more in love with each other each day. He surprises you with a ring one night… There is a wedding …”

He tried not to look Connie in the eyes as he spoke, but he caught a glimpse of a tear threatening to spill out.

He hoped she couldn’t tell that he was near tears as well.

“You are married outside of the temple … And you live together in the house on the beach and you have a daughter. You teach her how to fight and how to be the best of both worlds … And you and Steven love each other so much … You start to grow old together and then …”

He could see a small gasp from her and he started to choke up.

He couldn’t imagine ever losing her.

He saw the tear running down her cheek as she seemed to stare at nothing.

“You become an experience …” he whispered. “Forever. You never are apart again.”

Connie still seemed to stare at nothing in particular for several minutes. Steven worried that he had messed up somehow. That he had ruined everything.

Then he saw the small smile as she looked up at him.

He worried for a moment that she had figured it out as she wiped her eyes.

“Thank you Zoltron,” she smiled before walking away.


End file.
